crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Medawihla Tribe
The Medawihla tribe is a community of Native American weres, who live on the Medawihla reservation and lease the land that Whateley stands on to the Whateley Trust. The fact that it is still reservation land is part of the way Whateley's neutrality can work, as it falls under tribal law, and so is not under MCO jurisdiction.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation The Medawihla tribe is descended from Garrand, a werewolf who was Aunghadhail's champion and friend, who she sent away from her minutes before her death.Ill Winds The Bastard's Voodoo Wolves have been attacking the Medawihla tribe, and particularly trying to kill Fey. Tribal Organization The leader, or Alpha female, is Eloise Donner, a were-panther. Eloise (called Eli) is the leader of the Council, which governs the tribe and is made up of the leaders of the seven packs that make up the tribe. There is a larger community of weres all over the world, which is governed by the United Councils.To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 2To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 4 Packs * Dahveed's pack watches over the duplicated sensor net. * Gunthor's pack mans the reservation's fire tower. "Shaky" as of December 2006. * Martha's pack hunts in the part of the reservation facing ARC. Phillips has day watch on the big board. Smitty is one of the Out Riders. * Sara's pack isn't exactly the same as Sara's Pack People Eli is married to Ben Donner, a were-bear, and they have an open relationship with the rest of their adult family, which includes the twins Kimberly and Betty, Caleb Lost Feather and Cher, Shandra, Michael, Brannon, Swen and Ken (a.k.a. "The Wild Pair"). Eli and Ben have also officially adopted Paige, Petra, and Jo as their daughters. The Council also includes Eli's mother Mrs. Donner, who was the Council Leader before her, Martha, Jared, and Dahveed. Martha's son Carl is one of Sara's mates. Charlie Lodgeman is the Lore Master for Eli's pack, with Jay in training. Others: * Billy Joe Carter * Abe (not as quiet as he thinks) * Cindy * Doc McReedy * Trish (Jay's aunt) * Agent Tim, Federal Marshall * Lindsey Porter, Grand Council representative Culture Their social structure can be compared to a wolf pack, with an Alpha male and an Alpha female, where the positions can be won and lost by a dominance fight. It seems to be most common for the main leader to be male, but not required. As all the adults are regenerators, a leader is expected to use physical violence as a disciplinary measure, and violence in general is fairly normal. However, the penalties for breaking pack laws are strict. Children go to the tribal school, unless they are also mutants. When the were virus kicks in around puberty, the child is homeschooled for a while until they get some control of their shifts and the Blood Rage. If someone infects an outsider with the Were virus, it is their responsibility to help them deal with the changes. Occasionally the virus is used to save someone's life. The Lore Master, or shaman, of the tribe is always human or mutant, rather than a were. References Category:Were Category:Organizations Category:New Hampshire